fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Eris
Looney Theomastix (simply refered to as LT) is a fictional supervillain that appears in some Fanonverse series. LT is a principal foe of John the Marksman. LT's goal is to absorb the knowledge and history out of every planet he encounters and then destroy them, assimilating technology from each destroyed civilization and upgrading himself each time. He is also the secret leader of Imperium in The ACS, voiced by Nick Nolte. Additionally, LT is responsible for the attacks on Nicktropolis in the first episode of The ACS. LT's first official debut was in the non-canon video game Fanick Scuffle, voiced by Nick Nolte. Nick Nolte reprises his role as LT again and is the main antagonist (along with Oblivion) in Nickelodeon Fanonverse Online. Here, LT and Oblivion return to Earth and both heroes and other villains of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse appeal to a truce to combat LT and Oblivion. He is also (indirectly), along with Oblivion, the source of the player characters' powers. Creation and conception KM, the creator of LT, first conceived LT in 2013, created to be the replacement of LT Fan after his death (It is later revealed that LT and LT Fan are somehow linked). One of LT's many creation influences include Hitler. History Early life Looney Theomastix was born in a distant planet known as the Realm. As a kid, LT became fascinated with nihilism and death. As an adult, LT used bionics and mysticism to control the Realm's military forces. Becoming the Destroyer of Worlds LT began a nuclear bombardment that killed his whole race. After he slaughtered his race, LT created a new goal for himself: to collect all the data of every planet and then destroy them. LT acquired a spaceship and went on a journey through space, acquiring knowledge and using his robotic drones to capture living organisms of various alien species. During this time, LT used various hybrid methods to create the Man Eaters, a militaristic alien race. Joining Order LT was the second-to-last member to join Order. He encountered the space-terrorist organization when they attempted to destroy a planet that was already being invaded by LT. Infuriated, LT halted his invasion to stop the group, who at the time consisted of Perfect, Snake-Eyes, Poison, and Heckspawn. He defeated all of them except Perfect, who used technology to his advantage. After belittling and disparaging LT for his actions, Perfect proceeded to kill an oddly quiet LT, but was surprised to see that LT teleported both of them to the outside of Perfect's spaceship. Falling in midair, LT intended to use Perfect to break his fall but his actions were thwarted by a synchronized attack from Heckspawn, who regained consciousness after her defeat from LT. Believing that their enemy had died, the team was surprised to see LT back on their ship in good condition. As Heckspawn is ready to attack, LT states that he doesn't wish to fight anymore but instead questions Perfect's objectives and, after being enlightened on their goals, LT requests membership. He explains that their intentions are akin and that they should work together. Perfect, believing it's better to have people like LT close around rather than on the loose, accepts LT's appeal. LT quickly became a trusted member due to his suicidal behavior, risking his life on various occasions. He worked best together with Perfect, though Perfect was always cautious around LT as he never really trusted him. LT had his own agenda, Perfect knew this but didn't know what his plan was. In reality, LT was using the organization to his own advantage; Order had a systematic strategy for taking down planets, but LT would attack at random. His teleportation ability made it easy for LT to assimilate a culture's technology and return unsuspiciously. After stealing information and technology from the group itself, LT would go on to feel that the team outlived their usefulness, openly defecting. Perfect expected this action and, as such, prepared a counterattack that was, however, rendered useless against LT, who had examined every bit of Order's technology to the bone. He defeated the team again, leaving them all in critical conditions. His reasoning for not killing them was that he genuinely had a good time with the team though the feeling wasn't mutual; Perfect, after criticising LT's lack of empathy, stated that if they ever bumped heads again one of them would end up dead. Invasion of Earth and Creation of Imperium TBA. Death TBA. Personality Looney Theomastix is more often than not described as heartless. He maintains an insensitive and cruel disregard for others and consanguinity, killing off his entire race without a second thought. Being a nihilist, LT finds interest in everyday life by aspiring to become "the ultimate being" by surpassing figures commonly regarded as gods and deities. As such, LT has developed a megalomaniacal god complex. He is also a warmonger, sometimes causing conflict between civilizations to simply ease his boredom. Despite his evil attributes, LT rarely expresses his softer side. He enjoys spending time with people with similar beliefs to him, though he intentionally ruins these relationships in some way or another. Powers and abilities LT is able to teleport people to anywhere he wants them to go, as well as teleport himself. LT can also replicate the special abilities of any super-beings in his immediate proximity. However, he can only use one power at a time. In most cases, LT possesses a 'default' form consisting of the powers of the original ACS members, capable of adapting to incorporate other powers. Trivia *LT is frequently depicted as the antagonist of various non-canon video games, most notably in the ''Fanick Scuffle'' series. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters created by KM Category:Evil geniuses Category:Aliens Category:Big bads Category:Imperium members Category:Misanthropic villains Category:Leaders Category:Successful villains